Adagio
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Furuya berharap Sawamura melihat juga merpati-merpati putih bersih yang beterbangan di sekitarnya. [FuruSawaish. AU. Sequel Countdown. Untuk #EventGarisMiring]


_**Ace of Diamond by Terajima Yuuji**_

 _ **Adagio by Revantio**_

 _ **Warnings: FuruSawaish. Sequel Countdown. MCD. Typos. OOCs.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Untuk seseorang yang dapat melempar bola _baseball_ dengan kecepatan seratus lima puluh kilometer per jam, Furuya Satoru bukanlah seseorang yang cepat dalam kesehariannya. Jika harus dipilih kata yang tepat, maka kata itu adalah terlambat. Dengan tambahan kata 'hampir' dan 'selalu' di depannya.

Ia cenderung terlambat masuk sekolah di musim dingin, karena terlalu larut tidur. Walaupun sejak ia datang ke tokyo, ia akui ia dapat bangun lebih pagi karena perbedaan suhu yang sangat jauh. Namun, udara panas justru sulit membuatnya tidur dan akibatnya lagi-lagi, ia pasti akan telat jika bukan karena teman sekamarnya yang setia membangunkan. Jangan tanya musim panas, karena Tokyo membuatnya kepanasan bahkan di pagi hari, untung saja ada AC yang membuatnya tetap mendapatkan tidur cukup. Furuya juga telat menyadari penjelasan guru di kelas. Mungkin ia hanya tidak telat soal apapun mengenai _baseball_ , karena _baseball_ ada bagaikan napasnya sendiri. Terlambat bernapas? Kau mati.

Juga, Furuya bukan seseorang yang mengerti emosi manusia. Ekspresi wajahnya bahkan terlihat tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tidak ada yang heran kala mereka tahu Furuya tidak terlalu memedulikan perasaan. Toh ia juga tidak pandai berkata-kata, bertingkah, bahkan sekedar berekspresi untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Namun entah sejak kapan, perasaan itu menjadi sesuatu yang penting untuknya.

Mereka bilang, ekspresi manusia itu menular. Kau melihat temanmu tertawa, kau ikut tersenyum. Kau melihat temanmu menangis, kau ikut merasakan sesak di dada. Kau melihat temanmu bingung, kau pun menjadi penasaran.

Untuk seorang Furuya Satoru, yang tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun, dan hampir tidak pernah tertular ekspresi apapun dalam hidupnya, Sawamura Eijun yang dapat tertawa terbahak pada pukul delapan dan meraung marah pukul delapan lewat lima sangatlah melelahkan. Secara mental, tentu saja; walaupun Furuya tidak pernah mau mengakuinya.

Karena hanya dengan melihat Sawamura mengobrol dengan anggota tim yang lain, ia menularkan emosinya pada sekitarnya. Karena bagi Furuya Satoru, perubahan emosi Sawamura terlampau cecpat; ia tertular emosi-emosi yang beragam hanya dengan memerhatikan, dan itu melelahkan. Meskipun Furuya belajar dalam diam dengan memerhatikan, rasanya tetap saja melelahkan.

Tanpa sadar, apa yang Furuya pelajari mulai terlihat dampaknya—bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama.

Mereka menyadari bagaimana jika Sawamura tertawa, _mood_ Furuya membaik. Jika Sawamura ketakutan, bersembunyi dari Okumura dan komentar pedasnya di belakang Furuya, pemuda kelahiran Hokkaido itu bingung. Jika Sawamura menangis, Furuya menjadi lebih tidak tenang—Furuya ingin berlari dan menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya itu sesegera mungkin.

Furuya tidak ingat sejak kapan dan bagaimana tepatnya Sawamura menjadi segalaemosi untuknya. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing, toh, ia sendiri menikmatinya.

"OOOH! Furuya, merpati!"

Sawamura menunjuk kumpulan merpati di taman kota, antusias, manik _amber_ berbinar menyaingi lembayung senja.

Furuya mengangguk, mengamati para merpati yang bertengger di kursi kota.

"Aku mau memberi makan mereka!"

Katanya lagi, dan Furuya mengangkat alisnya (sangat) halus, bertanya dalam diam. Mereka tidak membawa apapun selain alat komunikasi, apalagi makanan seperti kue atau roti, karena niatnya memang hanya berjalan-jalan. Siang ini Sawamura jatuh sakit, dan harus tidur sepanjang hari. Furuya tidak tahu tepatnya bagaimana—yang ia tahu, Sawamura sudah kembali ke asrama dan bilang pada Furuya kalau dia bosan dan Furuya bersedia menemaninya. Hanya itu.

(Walaupun Furuya masih bingung bagaimana cara Sawamura meyakinkannya untuk menemani; padahal jelas-jelas seluruh anggota tim diminta untuk menahan Sawamura untuk istirahat di kamarnya.)

"Ayolaahh, Furuyaaa! Kapan lagi kau bisa memberi makan merpati ditemani angin sore?!"

"Besok."

"Fuuruuuyaaaaa!"

Furuya menatap Sawamura datar, bagaimana bibirnya maju ke depan dan alisnya mengernyit—ah, jantungnya mendadak terasa lucu. Seolah melompat-lompat berusaha keluar dari sangkar rusuk dadanya. Walau ragu, akhirnya Furuya mengangguk dan Sawamura berteriak 'OSHI!' kegirangan sebelum berlari mencari penjual roti terdekat.

Sayangnya, harapannya pupus saat si penjual bilang barang dagangannya telah habis.

Kedua mata Sawamura berubah menjadi seperti mata kucing. Oh? Dia malu? Atau kecewa?

"Besok."

Furuya berkata, sederhana, Sawamura mengulum bibirnya cemberut dan mengangguk setengah hati.

"Aku akan menemanimu lagi."

Pada dasarnya, Furuya hanya tidak tahan melihat _rival_ nya murung.

"Oh ya?! Janji ya?!"

Furuya mengangguk, membiarkan senyuman Sawamura mengembang (terlalu) lebar sementara ia meggumamkan _Sharpshooter_ di setiap langkahnya ketika mereka berjalan bersisian kembali.

.

Tidak banyak yang tahu, bahwa setelah itu, pemuda bergelar _Monster Rookie_ itu masih memikirkan soal kue merpati, atau roti, dan burung-burung merpati bersayap abu, biru, putih, dan _violet_ yang beterbangan di taman kota menikmati lembayung senja, yang mematuk makanan yang mereka (Sawamura dan dirinya) berikan, dan menunggu saat dimana hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan saat Pelatih berkata Sawamura jatuh sakit, ia berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan tidak enak dan sesak yang ia rasakan. Furuya masih menunggu. Saat teman-temannya di tim _Baseball_ Seidou mulai kehilangan konsentrasi akibat khawatir tentang anggota mereka yang paling mereka sayangi (walau tidak akan ada yang mau mengau) dan kapten mereka yang sering absen, Furuya masih setia menunggu.

Tetapi Furuya pun bukan seseorang yang sangat sabar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke taman kota seorang diri, membeli kue burung merpati, dan menyimpannya untuk nanti.

Besok, ia menetapkan, ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Mungkin di rumah sakit sana ada merpati dengan sayap-sayap yang berwarna lebih indah di bawah langit senja, siapa tahu?

(Namun kala matahari menyingsing, dirgantara berhiaskan riak _violet_ dan jingga, Furuya melihat seluruh anggota tim Seidou di tengah lapangan _baseball_ ; beberapa menangis, ia tidak mengerti kenapa, berpasang-pasang tangan mengepal hingga memutih dan helai-helai rambut menutupi sorot mata, Furuya tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya.)

Kotak kue merpati itu masih berada di atas meja belajarnya, menunggu janji yang tak terbalas, basah karena air mata yang menitik tanpa suara.

Kali ini pun, lagi-lagi, Furuya Satoru terlambat.

(Furuya menaruh kotak kue itu di sebuah pemakaman baru, ia biarkan tutupnya terbuka dan merpati-merpati putih bersih menghampiri, bernyanyi dan berterbangan di sekitar nisan dingin bertabur bunga. Furuya berharap Sawamura melihat juga merpati-merpati putih bersih yang beterbangan di sekitar tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.)


End file.
